


This isn't goodbye

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: The gentle knock tore her from her thoughts and she murmured for her guest to enter.Even when he says nothing to her, she can hear him in her head, her name like a song whenever he spoke it. Even as much as she longed to hear him say it, she also didn’t want him to speak at all. For if he spoke, he would say goodbye and then it would all be too real, too final.She was a lover of fairy tales, even now.





	This isn't goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a sequel to "knowing" or a stand alone :)

The ice had started to stick to the glass of her windows and Sansa watched as the melting snowflakes drifted down.

It made her think of Robb, and how she had lost saw him with the snowflakes melting in his hair. Arya making snowballs which kept falling apart in her hands. Rickon running wild with Shaggydog, his shrieking laughter echoing around them, with no worry of what to come.

She hadn’t said goodbye to Jon that day, she remembered.

She thought of her time in the Vale and the snow castle she had built and how little Robin Arryn had destroyed it, how angry and upset she had been at the thought of the tribute to her home being so recklessly and carelessly destroyed. Now she was resigning herself to the real thing being gone by tomorrow night.

Arya had come to her and they had hugged. Sansa had made her promise to be careful, to stay safe and alive. Arya had shrugged, smirked and told Sansa she would see her afterwards.

She had had to sought Bran out herself. He no longer saw himself as Bran though, so she understood why he hadn’t come to her or Arya. But to her, he was still a brother and she had to say goodbye to him one last time.

Theon had been with him and Sansa had embraced him again. She thanked him for protecting their brother and Theon had squeezed her tight, a silent acknowledgement that he would do it a thousand times over.

Now, she just had to say goodbye to Jon before she took her place in the crypts with her people. He had promised to come to her, and Sansa trusted Jon to keep his promises.

When she had seen him last, he had been heading down to the crypts himself, Daenerys following him mere moments later. Before she had spoken to the Dragon Queen, the sight would have made her stomach roll and tears come to her eyes, but now she felt calm knowing that Jon was just doing what needed to be done.

She could never have Jon, she knew that. And she knew it was wrong to feel the way she did about her brother, half or otherwise. She had spent too long with Cersei, she thought darkly but she would not act upon it.

The gentle knock tore her from her thoughts and she murmured for her guest to enter.

Even when he says nothing to her, she can hear him in her head, her name like a song whenever he spoke it. Even as much as she longed to hear him say it, she also didn’t want him to speak at all. For if he spoke, he would say goodbye and then it would all be too real, too final.

She was a lover of fairy tales, even now.

Turning, she offered him a smile and opened her arms. It barely took a moment before he was there, the two of them wrapped so tightly together she wasn’t sure where she ended and Jon began. And still, she pulled him tighter against her chest, buried her face in his neck and let the tears fall.

“Come back to me Jon,” she begged. Even though she knew it was pointless because Jon was so focused on this fight, he would go to the very end.

He pressed his lips together, his eyes flickering to the corner and then back to her as his lips curled into a small, sad smile. Already she could hear his excuses, his deflection and she shook her head, letting her hands travel down his arms to grasp his hands only for him to pull one away.

When she felt his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him, and when she felt his lips at her temple, the same tenderness he had shown that day on the battlements all those months ago, she felt her eyes close with bliss. If this was going to be her last memory of him, then she would cherish it, always.

And then he murmured against her skin, 

 

"I'll see you soon, I promise."

Hope burst through her veins, and she bit back a smile of giddy optimism.

Because Jon always kept his promises to her.


End file.
